It's Complicated
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Bret and Shawn are divorced with two kids, Bret's now remarried with Adam and they have a child. We also have neighbor to Shawn, Phil Brooks who might a well live there. BHBK, Bret/Adam, Junk. M-Preg. A bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn's POV

Here we are at our twelfth couples counseling session; I honestly think we don't need it anymore. Sure things were bad in the beginning we were arguing a lot and Bret barely came home most nights but things seem better. I even forgave him for cheating on me with that slut that he works with. Things are much better now, granted the kids are very confused with everything going on between us. But I think that coming here was a step in the right direction. We've been coming for two months and talking out our issues and I think things are good enough now that we can work things out on own.

"So Shawn you've told me that you've completely forgiven Bret for his infidelity with his fellow co-worker." Lauren are couples counselor asked me as wrote down in her note pad.

"Yes, Lauren as I was very hurt that he strayed I do have to understand that we were in a bad place at the time and Bret didn't think he could come to me anymore."

"Do you think you can truth him again after this ordeal." she inquired.

"Yes, I do I think the worst is behind us and that Bret and I can make it through anything," I said as I grasped Bret's hand in mine and smiled at him.

"Bret do you honestly believe things are better between the two of you since we've started are weekly sessions." she asked my husband.

"Um, in a matter of speaking yes we are doing better but not everything can be fixed." he said hesitantly.

I looked at him strangely, what could he mean by that we've been doing great talking this out without screaming matches sure we have a little to work on but we are doing fine.

"Bret, honey what are you talking about coming here has done us wonders," I told him tightening my grip on his hand.

"Yeah. I know but I just I have something I have to tell you," he told me as he looked down at our entangled hands and then picking my hand up and giving it a kiss. "You know that I love you right and we've been trying hard to make this work. But I think we're staying together more for the kids than us, and I don't think that this," he gestures to him and I, "is working anymore and maybe we should think about a divorce."

"Bret, what are you saying I thought we were gonna make this work because we love each other!" I shouted as I stood up and stared him down in his chair.

"Look I got a call from Adam a couple of days ago and-"

"You're still talking to that whore who tried to destroy our marriage!"

"Will you just listen for a second Shawn!" he said getting up and looking straight into my eyes. "I was trying to tell to you something but again you won't take a second to stop and listen to me!"

"How can I listen when you're talking about that poor excuse for a-"

"He's pregnant!"

I think it was the moment he said that it felt like I had taken a slap to the face. For a split second it all felt like it had been a waste, the fifteen years we had been together the two children we had brought into this world together, everything. But I couldn't think like that. I just got up and walked out of the room and headed towards the elevators a few seconds later I heard Bret frantically trying to catch up to me. I was inside and the doors were closing but he put a hand between the doors and joined me.

"Shawn, look I don't know anything I can say right now other that I'm truly sorry," he said sincerely trying to get me to look into his eyes. But I wouldn't look I avoided those eyes like the plague.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Bret!" I took a deep breath as the elevator stop in the parking garage. "You are going to coming home and you are going to be the one to tell our kids that their dads are getting a divorce. Not me because I'm not going to be the one to have to break the news to them. You are also going to tell them about your situation with _him. _I said with a bitterness and cracking voice.

"Fine, I'll do it Shawn okay I know I owe that to you."

It was quiet the rest of the way as we got into the car and made our way home. The whole way home he'd give me these glances, but I just kept ignoring him and keeping my eyes on the road. When we got to our beautiful San Antonio home our neighbor Phil, was lying on our couch drinking his favorite beverage of choice Pepsi and watching some show with looked to be zombies attacking people.

"Phil, where are the kids Bret has something to tell them." I told him trying to get his attention away from the show that he seemed so engrossed in.

"Oh I think they're both out back or something," he said not looking my way as he took a sip of Pepsi.

"Phil you were supposed to be watching them!"

"I so totally was then I noticed what time it was then I had to turn on my show."

I just shook my head at him. "Well could you pause it and go get them please."

"Fine I mean I'm barely home to get to watch it," he muttered as he paused the show and went out back to collect the children.

We just stood there at arm's length and quietly waited for the kids to come in. They came in seconds later our four years old Cody came in first followed by our eleven year old Kyra.

"Cody, Kyra your Dad has something he has to tell you,"

I watched Bret intently as he sat them down and told them the news, Kyra was trying so hard not to cry she always had to be the strong one. Cody on the other hand was the opposite he got the gist of what Bret was saying and started crying uncontrollably. Kyra's resolved to be breaking as she jumped up and stared at both of us.

"I can't believe you two you said you would be together forever!" Then she looked at me. "And I can't believe you Dad how could you let Daddy just leave like this!" Then she took off running upstairs to her room,

"Kyra, wait," I called out. Cody got up seconds later and followed his sister and ran upstairs as he furiously tried to wipe away his tears.

I glanced at Bret who was sitting on the couch and had his head hung low. It was then that I noticed Phil in the kitchen looking through the window connected to the kitchen and living room, he was looking back and forth between us Pepsi still in hand with rapt attention.

"Wow that was almost better than the Walking Dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So in this story Shawn, Bret and Adam were never wrestlers. Bret is a doctor and Adam is a nurse and Shawn briefly thought about being a wrestler like some of his friends that are in the business but he and Bret started a family so it never happened. Phil and Jeff are wrestlers as well as some people yet to be introduced.**

_Two Years Later_

Shawn's POV

I was having the most wonderful dream I was on a tropical island. I had no worries and I was carefree and I was with a simply gorgeous muscled bound hunk who was feeding me fruit, fanning me and whispering sweet nothing into my ear. "You are the most beatiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on." the handsome hunk said with an English accent, oh my god that accent I could just melt away.

"Oh tell me more," I told him as he fed me yet another strawberry, I was literally in heaven.

"I want you to make sweet love with me my darling," he drawled. And just as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips I heard a loud noise and was thrust forward back into reality, I sighed. It had been a beatiful dream but now I was back to my senses and in my lonely king sized bed. I then realized a loud noise woke me up so I quickly put on my robe and got the bat that was behind my door. I slowly made my way downstairs trying to be as quiet as possible I made my way down the stairs to see a figure on my couch with the TV on I carefully approached it and raised my bat ready to strike. The figure caught sight of me and quickly moved out the way as I was going to strike.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Shawn it's me!" The figure scream while holding out their hands in front of them, I glanced at the figure then went over to cut on the light switch.

"Phil?" I whispered harshly. "What are you doing here?" I said as I lowered the bat and glanced at the clock on the wall that read 1:28. "At almost 1:30 in the morning." I told him matter of factly.

"Well it's nice to see you to Shawn," he said as he sat back down.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. "I mean, what are you doing here?" I said gesturing my hands around. "The last I checked you and Jeff are supposed to be with the WWE touring the United Kingdom."

"Well yeah that was the plan," he says. "But then I had to be sent home," he told me sadly. I shook my head what did Phil get himself into this time.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well as you know I was so happy when Jeff joined back up with the company because I missed him so much. We've been spending so much time together and I've just been in pure bliss." he said. I nodded and he continued. "Well I took a bump on our second day of touring, and you know Jeff being Jeff told me I should get it check out. I did and that's when I got the news," he tells me sadly.

I was completely taken aback, what news could it be was he okay was Jeff? I had heard of quite a few injuries that could sideline you for a while. Hunter talked of them often as did Mark. I don't know if I could do what they do, but I do wonder how life would be if I had taken that path they had with the glitz and glamour of wrestling. But I guess it just wasn't in the cards for me.

"What is it Phil," I say as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I mean I couldn't believe it," he says as his eyes start to water and I got more worried and started to fear the worst. "I'm pregnant!" he exclaims as he smiles happily I look at him then hit him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for," he says while rubbing his arm.

"That was for making me think you had some horrible debilitating injury," I say then I completely light up. "I am ecstatic for you though I can't believe you're having a baby. How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure yet," he tells me "I think I'm a few months along."

"Well that's great." I smile then a rather large yawn escapes me. "But this couldn't wait until morning and not nearing two in the morning." I tell him.

Phil just shrugs. "Hey I just got in from the airport, and I just couldn't wait to tell someone" he informs me. "And who better to tell than my dear neighbor," he says as he bats his eye lashes playfully.

I just smile it is Phil and you never know what to expect from him. "So where's Jeff anyway," I ask him.

"Well as much as I wanted him to come back with me he couldn't, after Vince found out he wanted me to go home and rest up. Jeff wanted to come but he had to finish up the tour because they couldn't lose two of their best draws," I nod at him. "Anyway, he'll be home soon after the tour for two days were gonna go to the doctor then to see how everything's doing," he tells me with a cheeky grin.

"Daddy?" a small voice calls out from the top of the stairs. I look up and see my youngest Cody, coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning in his adorable Superman pajamas.

"Honey what are you doing up you have school in a few hours," I tell him as I go to him and pick him up in my arms and he leans his head on my shoulder.

He lets out another yawn this one bigger before answering. "I heard a noise and I got scared," I just look at Phil knowingly, Cody probably heard him and it woke him up like it did with me.

"Well that's my cue I'll see you guys in the morning. Bye little man," he tells Cody then he waves at me as he leaves and closes the door behind him. I go to it and make sure it's locked. Maybe I should rethink letting him have a key.

"How about I take you back upstairs and tuck you in does that sound good," the only response I get is him nodding against my shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes," I tell him as we make our way up the stairs. I don't think we're halfway up when I hear light snoring. After putting Cody to bed I go check on Kyra who's soundlessly asleep. After retiring back in my bed I try to get back to sleep which proves to be difficult. After finally getting to sleep it like I hadn't been asleep 20 minutes when my alarm buzzes signaling it is now 6:30 and time to get up and get the kids ready for school. I hop in the shower and take a quick one and get dressed, and then I head to the kids rooms. I go to Kyra' s first since she's always the hardest I try shaking her and calling her name to no avail, after taking away her blanket and pillow she finally exclaims she's up. Then I go to Cody's room and he wakes up fairly easy as I just give him a couple light shakes and he's up. I then make my way downstairs to start breakfast, I decide on French toast, eggs, ham, with an assortment of fruits with orange juice. I then turn the coffee maker on to brew some coffee for myself.

As soon as I am done with the eggs and have finished cooking Cody comes skipping downstairs. "Good Morning Daddy," he tells me as he takes a seat at the table.

"Good morning sweetheart," I say as I sat down his plate. "Where's your sister," I ask him as I start to make her plate.

"She's still in the bathroom," he tells me as he takes a bite of his ham. I sigh, teenagers I was dreading these years but sadly they have to grow up sometimes I just didn't think it would happen this fast.

Phil comes in through the back door a few seconds later grabs a plate, and starts fixing piling on food. I just stare at him and let out a laugh. "Well good morning to you too Phil," I tell him as he starts attacking the food. I eye him warily as I set Kyra's plate on the table and began to make mine. "Good Morning," Cody chirps from his chair as he takes a sip of orange juice.

"Oh sorry good morning guys," he said with a mouth full of food. "Man, this is good I swear I could smell this all the way from next door!" he exclaimed. Phil took a huge gulp of orange juice and continued eating.

"Huh, I think it's the hormones catching up with you," I tell him. "I was that way with Cody and Kyra."

Cody looked at us puzzled clearly not sure what we are talking about. "What are hormones," he asks me.

"It's just a thing some grownups have when a baby's on the way. And Phil's gonna have a baby." I replied to him.

"You're gonna have a baby?" he asks and Phil nods. "I hope it's cool like Jacob he can stuff his whole hand in his mouth," he tells us in amazement. Phil and I both laugh at that.

"Of course my baby's gonna be cool he or she's gonna be my child," Phil states as he takes a bite of a strawberry.

"Wait, Daddy you were s'pposed to tell me where babies come from. Cuz remember I asked that one time and you never told me," he says matter of factly as he munches on his French toast.

He totally caught me of guard on that I'm not really sure what to tell him. I haven't gotten a chance to discuss it with Bret yet because I think he's far too young to learn about these kinds of things yet. But I think I'm so gonna leave it to Bret to tell him since I had to be the one to break things down with Kyra.

"Hey, how about you ask your dad that question when you see him next time okay," I tell him and he nods.

I wonder where Kyra is she sure is taking a long time up there if she isn't down here soon I'm going up there to check on her. Just then the back door opens yet again and Jacob, Bret and _sigh,_ Adam's two year old comes bursting in with his fathers right in tow.

"Dad!" Cody exclaims as he races from his chair and attacks Bret in a hug. "Hi kiddo," Bret says with a smile as he picks him up, Cody then turns his head and greets Adam. "Hi Adam," he smiles at him.

"Hi, how are you doing today buddy," Adam asks as he ruffles his hair he then looks my way and gives me a smile and a nod I return it then I roll my eyes. Every time he comes over he acts like him and I are friends or chummy.

"Awesome, Daddy made French toast," he says happily.

"And it's so good," Phil pipes up.

"Phil?" Adam asks. "What are you doing here I thought you were in the UK?"

"Well I was." he said "Until I got the great news that I am with child," he beams.

"Oh my god that's incredible news Phil I am so happy for you." he says as he takes a seat next to Adam and they start to chat.

"That's great," Bret says as he comes over and joins us, Phil just smiles at him then continues talking to Adam,

"Hi Bret," I tell him calmly even though it does irk me when he and Adam come by unannounced.

"Hi Shawn," he replies. He then sets Cody down and looks in his direction. "Hey kiddo why don't you see where your brother ran off too okay and bring him back to the kitchen okay,"

"Okay," he said as he runs off to find Jacob. I walk over to the counter and Bret follows. "So Bret what bring you over here this morning," I ask as I wrap my arms over my chest.

"Look I'm sorry for coming over unannounced okay, but this was my house to begin with and I need to ask a favor," he mutters. I sigh, I wonder what he wants I just nod at him to carry on. "Adam and I have late shifts tonight so I was wondering if you could pick Jacob up from preschool and watch him for a few hours," he asks.

"Bret, now you know I'm not gonna turn that child away, he is our son and daughter's half-brother. So what I'm saying is yes I'll watch him for you," Bret smiles in appreciation.

"Thanks so much Shawn I owe you one," he tells me.

"Well if that's so you can explains to our son where babies come from he has been curious," I tell him with a smirk.

"What?" he asks. "How did that even come up? Was it Phil?"

"Hey, no playing the blame game he's been curious ever since Jacob was born," I tell him.

"Fine, I'll tell him," Bret huffed.

"Good because he and Jacob just walked in," I say to him. He looks behind him and see's Cody's bringing Jacob into the kitchen. Jacob goes to sit next to Adam and Cody walks over to us.

"Dad, I found Jacob he was watching TV," he tells Bret.

"That's good honey now your dad's gonna tell you were babies come from," I explain to Cody. "Keep it PG," I whisper to him and walk back over to the table where Phil's telling Adam how he found out he was pregnant. I look back over to Bret who looks like he's stumbling over his words; just then Kyra finally chooses to make her arrival at breakfast. She instantly brights up when she see Bret. And Bret looks relieved when he sees her like she's his savor.

"Oh my god Dad I didn't know you were here!" she exclaims as she engulfs him in a hug. Then she lets go and goes over to give Adam a hug she does that same to Jacob and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She looks surprised to see Phil there.

"What's everybody doing here," she asks curiously.

"Well your dad and Adam just wanted to ask a favor and Phil is here because well he's hungry and going to have a baby," I tell her, Even though Phil tends to always be here when he isn't on the road so that's not really different.

"You're going to have a baby!" she squeals "That is so awesome!"

"Yeah it is," he says happily as he grabs a piece of melon and starts munching on it.

"Do you know what it is yet," she acts enthusiastically.

"Nope not yet I'll find out when Jeff comes home and goes with me to the doctors," he explained.

"Enough questions Kyra, you better eat up or you're gonna be late for school." I tell her sternly. She sighs then starts on her breakfast.

"Crap," Adam says as he looks at the time. "Bret honey we gotta go or we're going to be late for work." Bret notices the time too and quickly takes a sip of the coffee I didn't notice he poured before he puts it down.

"Shawn, you can take Jacob to preschool too right? Of course you can, we'll see you later little man," he tells Jacob as he and Adam both give him a kiss and rush out the door before I can even answer.

I just shake my heads at them. "Well I guess we really have to hurry now we have another stop to make.

**A/N: Please review and if you don't understand something please ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't anything but the mistakes. Also Cody and Kyra go to schools (Elementary and Middle) adjacent to each other.**

"Why do you let Bret and Adam get under your skin." Phil says as we are waiting in bumper to bumper traffic on the freeway.

We had already dropped off Kyra at her school and Cody as well and now we are in traffic on the way to Jacob's daycare. It's a little farther than both Kyra and Cody's schools but it wasn't really a bit deal that big a deal. Phil had decided to ride shotgun as I dropped them of now he's bugging me about my ex-husband and Adam who's well, my ex's new husband.

"I don't let them get under my skin Phil." I tell him.

"Yes you do I know for a fact this isn't the first time you've taken Jacob to daycare when it's their job to do it,"

"Relax Phil, I've only taken him a few times and it really isn't a problem I mean Jacob's a good kid," Shawn said as he took a glance at the boy in the back who was playing with a couple action figures Cody had left back there.

"It isn't really? I know it still bugs you seeing them together as a family." Phil says matter of factly. Shawn just grips the steering wheel tightly.

"It did at first but I've learned to live with it and even if they do drop by unannounced and it may bother me a bit they're still family, well sort of."

"I just think you need to get out there and be involved again with something or someone I mean you've been a stay at home dad for 13 years,"

"What do you suppose I do then Phil I did a bunch of odd jobs before I had Kyra and never really got my niche for anything," I told him as we finally break out of the traffic and exit the freeway. I drive a few blocks an arrive at our destination before I get out to let Jacob out of his car seat and Phil follows.

"Well you have to have something you would like to do," he says as I undo Jacob's seatbelts.

"I can't really think of anything I mean I worked at a gym and I was an assistant once," I tell him as we walk Jacob to the door and greet his teacher and see him off before walking back to the car.

"Wait!" he tells me with a little nudge to my shoulder. "Didn't you tell me something about when you were younger and wanting to be a wrestler."

"And so?"

"Well why can't you do that now!" he exclaims.

I just look at him laugh and then proceed to get into the car. Phil makes his way over to the passenger seat and then gives me a look.

"What!" I demanded.

"Well why can't you be a wrestler," he said motioning to himself. "I'm one and so is Jeff and a few of our friends as well."

"Are you serious Phil I can't be a wrestler," I retort as we drive away from the daycare center and return to the freeway. "First off Phil I'm 38 years old I doubt many people would start a wrestling career at my age. Second I'm in no shape at all to do it. And third what about Cody and Kyra I couldn't just leave them?

"Who cares that you're 38 you don't even look it and you are in great shape I'm sure that with 7 or 8 months training you would be ready like that. I mean you seem like a fast learner, and Kyra and Cody would be fine other wrestlers have done it, hell I will be soon enough." He smiles at the last part and continues on his rant.

"Come on, they have school most of the time and Bret and Adam could watch them when you can't while you're training. And you could figure out the rest as you go on I mean it would be good for you get out of routine and do something."

"I can't believe you are even humoring the idea Phil, I am far too old to be a wrestler."

"Hey it couldn't hurt to try."

* * *

When I get home I go right to work on cleaning up the house. I do the dishes, laundry, vacuum and pick up Cody's toys. All the while Phil is sitting and staring at me intently.

"What?"

"Just think how much fun you'd have if you started to do something completely different instead of picking up Spiderman and SpongeBob of the floor.

I just chuckled at the father to be. "Phil just drop it I am totally fulfilled in life."

He rolled his eyes as he picked up his phone after a few beeps.

"Ha!" he smirked "It's Matt, apparently Jeff just told him that we were expecting and he's really upset that I hadn't told him yet."

"Didn't you just find out yourself like yesterday?"

"He gets pretty emotional over everything these days." Phil told him knowingly.

"Oh right I totally forgot that's he's expecting too how many months is he now."

"Oh he's six months and he always cranky as hell whenever Jeff or I see him and he's driving Mark bat shit crazy." Phil sighs. "I hope I don't get that way."

"Poor Mark," I laugh. "It could happen those tiny bundles change things quite a bit."

"Well I'm actually looking very much forward to it." He smiles. "Sure I'm scared as hell at the thought of my first kid but I'm probably not the first."

I continue to clean the house as Phil and I talked more about his pregnancy and he continued to goad me into giving wrestling a try. I made us grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch then before I knew it was time to pick up the kids from school. Phil again wanted to tag along and I then started to get the feeling he was studying my parenting for when his time came.

"Hey Cody, honey where's your sister," I asked as he got in the car and buckled into his booster seat. "She was talking her friends and she was taking too long.

I looked around and saw her talking to a boy and another girl so I honked the horn to get her attention. She just held out her finger asking for one more minute.

I sighed. _Oh Teenagers,_ I turned to Phil who was on his phone again this time probably with Jeff. I then turn to the backseat.

"So how was your day sweetie?" I ask him.

"It was good I got an A on my math test!" he said enthusiastically.

"You did." I smile. "Well that's great honey that deserves some ice cream."

"Yes!" he says excitingly.

I look back and she's still talking to her friend so I honk the horn again.

"Kyra!" I yell. "Come on we have to pick up your brother from daycare!"

She finally stops talking to them and then come to the car and gets in. "Daddy I can't believe you did that! She whines loudly. "That was Dylan and Mary-Kate and they were actually taking to me!"

"I'm sorry honey but we have to hurry we have to pick up your brother."

She just groans even louder and folds her arms across her chest.

"Don't forget your seat belt."

After going through more traffic I picked up Jacob and then headed to the Baskin Robbins that was in a shopping mall a few miles from home. Kyra said she hadn't wanted anything and wanted to stay in the car so she did while Phil and the boys followed me inside.

"Cody, Jacob what flavor do you guys want."

"I want Chocolate!" chirped Cody.

"Can I have Strawberry," Jacob mumbled.

I turned to see Phil who had already choose and was getting a mix with a scoop of Rocky Road and Cotton Candy.

After ordering the boys ice creams and Rainbow Sherbet for me we ate inside because I knew the car would be a mess if we didn't. I then drove us home which is when Kyra promptly marched all the way to her room and shut the door.

I then had Cody start on his homework while Jacob with one of his alphabet learning games that he had leftover previously. Phil was in the living room with them still on his phone but now listening to music with his headphones on.

I went to Kyra room to check on her and make sure she was doing her homework. I knocked on the door and asked her and she responded with a quick 'I'm doing it' through the door. So I went back down to find Phil now watching cartoons with the boys.

"You finish your homework honey." He just nodded his head upward.

I decided it was time to start on dinner so I took out some fish, rice, and mixed vegetables to cook. I finished cooking it in about 45 minutes and Phil who must have a built in timer came right into the kitchen before I could announce it was done.

"It smells so good Shawn," he smiled as he smelled the aroma.

"Why is it that you're never at your own house?" I ask him jokingly.

"Reason one because I cannot cook this good. Reason two your house even if it's in a routine always has things going on. Reason three it has this great homely feeling which I just love by the way."

I just laughed. "Hey can you get the kids while I set the table."

"Sure."

Cody and Jacob walked in moments later I then wondered if he was going to have a problem getting Kyra to come down but I was quite surprised when he came in moments later Kyra in tow.

"Okay how did you do that," I asked a bit flabbergasted as he sat down next down to me.

"I mustn't reveal my secrets man," he smirked as he just dove in his plate.

* * *

After dinner Kyra went back to her room while I sat down in the living room with the Phil and the boys and watched TV with them. After a while they both fell asleep so I took them both to Cody's room to sleep because he had a bunk bed for times when Jacob was over.

I went back downstairs to watch TV and after watching a few of Phil's favorite shows from the AMC network.

"Man I love this show." he chrips happily.

I looked at the time it was 12:33 and Bret hadn't even called yet to say they were going to be late picking Jacob up. I hate how just because he has a job he can't even check in with me. As the time ticked away I got more and more upset.

Phil had by now fell asleep. I noticed his phone light up and I glanced at it and it was a goodnight text from Jeff. I had to smile at the sweet gesture that even when they were far apart they had a great relationship with one another.

I had been in deep thought when I heard a knock on the door, I got looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"It's about time Bret do you know how late it is." I whispered harshly as to not wake anyone in the house.

"Things ran later than I thought okay, now where's Jacob." He asked as he brushed past me.

"He's in Cody's room okay."

Bret bounded up the stairs I heard him moving about upstairs and moments later he came down with a sleeping Jacob into in his arms.

"Bret, next time I would appreciate at least a damn phone call." Shawn said as he held the front door open for the two.

"Why it's not like you work or have plans Shawn." He professed as they stood under the doorway arch.

"How dare you Bret," I snarled.

"Sorry, look I know you okay Shawn and your life is these kids and pretty much nothing else."

"You do not know me Bret, I happen to be starting a new career."

"Oh, you are seriously I didn't know you were getting involved in something else. What is it." He asked curiously as he repositioned Jacob in his arms.

"I'm going to start training for a wrestling career."

"Wait, are you serious."

"He sure is." Phil chimed in from his place on the couch.

"You see." I nodded. "Now if you will." I gestured for Bret to leave and he walked out and I closed the door.

"What did I just do."

"You just took a step in the right direction my friend."


End file.
